Conventionally proposed light reflector plates for use in illumination signboards, liquid crystal display devices, lighting fixtures, and the like, include those fabricated such that a synthetic resin reflector plate is formed into a three-dimensional shape to thereby yield a light reflector plate (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-122863